


Simple Entertainment

by eigo130



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toue is feeling hot under the collar and trys something out... <br/>(Solo, with Akushima unaware of what is happening)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Entertainment

It was rather perverse what he was imagining. Toue sat at his desk, having dismissed the alphas to patrol work and was left to his own thoughts. It has been a while since he had received any sort of sexual fulfillment, so wanting something was completely natural... but it was such a mortal desire that it made Toue slightly disgusted with himself. This momentary disgust soon turned to amusement, he thinking that he must indeed be simply a man. For a man to have gone this far... surely the gods were on his side.  
He needed entertainment, and at this moment anyone would do... actually, that was a lie. Toue had standards. What exactly were those standards... he did know. Toue simply knew he would not lay with just anyone. In fact, he was not even thinking about laying with anyone. Simply... entertaining himself. Toue called down the chief of police and asked for a loyal officer to join him in the office.

The lucky man stood now before him, and Toue knew this man was perfect. “What is your name officer?” asked Toue, his hands moving from on top of his desk to his lap. The man wore a beige trench coat, and though he looked thin and maybe a little bit stressed in appearance... He was not bad looking at all. He was pretty attractive actually.  
“Akushima! Sir!” Ah, his voice was rather loud. Luckily he was far enough that it would not bother Toue... but his loud voice could be an advantage...   
“I called you here, Mr. Akushima, out of curiosity... What is the condition of the Old Resident District now a days?” It was honestly a random question, but it seemed like this Akushima character would brief in full detail on this subject... He looked like a men who thought seriously of his job.  
And Toue was correct. Akushima seemed to straighten his hunched over figure, and brighten up (it seemed strange to think this of a man, but it fits Toue thought).

This was the perfect time to carry out his plans. As Akushima talked, Toue reached towards his fly and pulled it down. The other man seemed to be talking about the past, about when the area first was closed off from Platinum Jail and about revenue. Perfect, he had more than enough time to carry out freely.  
Akushima did not seem to notice when Toue flinched in his seat as he pulled his cock out from his boxers and held it in his hand. He was already half hard in excitement.   
This whole situation was exciting; any moment the man could stop talking and notice what was going on. As Toue started to roll the flesh in his hand, his breathing slightly hitching as the pleasure he has been longing for finally arrive. Akushima was prattling on about the increase in criminal activity and Toue noticed his gloved hands. What if the other touched him with those hands. They seemed thin yet powerful. He would make a mess out of him. Akushima met his eyes for half a second and Toue spared a small smile.  
Things started getting dangerous as his breathing started getting heavier. Akushima was still pretty loud, but he was afraid that any moment Akushima would notice how quiet he was, ask if he was OK and notice.... But was he really afraid? It was strange. Toue also wanted that to happen... maybe the other man would help him. Akushima seemed loyal to the law of the land, and this would maybe be some messed up honor to him. The thought made a shiver run up his spine.   
Rhyme... he heard those words being said... He did not have much time it seemed. But it was alright, Toue could feel a warm feeling pool in his lower half and he felt himself almost ready to snap under the ecstasy.   
“... And a lot of delinquents are playing that Rhyme game! Punks of all ages...” Toue tuned him out again. He certainly was loud... he figured Akushima would have tired out by now but no, still going strong. What an amazing guy. Toue let a deep breath slip from his lips as he adjusted himself in his chair; his left arm supporting his slightly bent body on the desk. Yes... any second now he would reach his peak. What happens after than... it did not matter. His hands squeezed his manhood and he looked up to see Akushima had looked at him and once again, there eyes locked. The poor man probably has no idea what he was doing at his desk... But that made everything better.  
Toue let out a soft grunt as he straightened himself and bucked his hips. He let the effects of his orgasm take over his mind and his head rolled to one side. Toue noticed the room going silent and would have cursed himself if he wasn't currently on cloud nine.   
“Well what do you think!?” Toue snapped back to reality at the question. He... was not expecting something like a question... About what?   
“Run that by me again...” Toue replied, tucking himself back into his pants. Toue was amazed this guy was this... dense. It was amazing, just like the rest of him.  
“I have knowledge that the terrorist has come to Platinum Jail and I wish to pursue him!” Akushima replied, his voice full of energy. Ah, seemed simple enough. Toue smiled and stood up, wiping his hand casually on his handkerchief. “Very well, you may. I have greatly enjoyed your company Akushima...” Toue proceeded to walk towards Akushima, who did not move at all. “I do wish you luck on your pursuit, and would hope we cross paths once again.”  
Toue figured he might as well dare this last feat... He extended his hand. Akushima took it without hesitation and shook it.   
Toue saw Akushima walk away and get led away by some guards. He looked at his hand, the one Akushima shook. The hand he touched himself with.   
Toue made a small laugh as he wondered if Akushima would notice his glove was a little bit dirtied than usual or not.


End file.
